Finding A Way
by BlackMagicAngel
Summary: My take on what happens after the movie, Something drastic causes Chihiro to return to the spirit world where she wants to find relief from the pain...Read and Reivew please!
1. Explaination

Okay Okay Okay… Yes I know I just deleted the whole story… Its been several years since I started this account and I kinda let it Die for a while… But I have rediscovered it and Realized that I would love to finish this story and maybe start some more, but to do that I needed to reevaluate how I wanted to do this story since it is about a movie that I absolutely adore and have watched several times since I have been in college… And Since I am in college I believe I can add more to it and make it better… Anyway for those of you who were following this I will be reposting chapters and the first few will come very very very quickly and new stuff will be soon to follow… Mostly because my main source of entertainment and pass time has been taken away from me by my college which is a Christian college that has blocked everything on our internet network from Xanga to Deviant art to Myspace… I have a strong feeling Youtube, Facebook, and Fanfiction will be next but I am taking the chance and hoping that that will not happen this year… Anyway I will being retyping the story as soon as I am done posting this… Enjoy and Sorry for the wait.

Kimiko


	2. Prelude

****

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters, I am only using them to amuse myself and hopefully others!

__

Chihiro's Thoughts

Anyone else's Thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Finding a Way

Chihiro walked silently behind her parents as they made their way through the dark portal between the world of the waking and the world of dreams. Everything seemed all so familiar, but this trip was home not on some wild adventure. Chihiro gripped her mother's arm tightly and walked so close she was in danger of stepping on her. She held her grip, not out of fear as it had been the first time, but because she wanted desperately to do as Haku had asked her to. She was terrified to turn around because she knew Yubaba would jump at the chance to get even and turn her parents back into pigs.

"Chihiro, don't cling like that, you'll make me trip!" Her mother exclaimed annoyed. Chihiro loosened her grip, but found the urge to look back unbearable when she wasn't concentrating on clinging. She almost panicked trying to find a way to convince herself to keep from looking back. Closing her eyes tightly she finally allowed her mother to just lead her the rest of the way. It took every bit of will power in her scrawny ten-year-old body not to turn around, but she kept her eyes shut tightly and kept walking. When the light began to get brighter she cautiously opened one eye. As the morning sun welcomed her back to the real world she opened the other eye and squinted slightly as her eyes adjusted. Confusion descended on her as her surroundings came into focus.

"Hey, what happened?" Her father cried as he ran towards the family car. The car had been covered in leaves and dust, as if it had been sitting there for days. She slowly turned her head as her mother rushed past her. Staring back into the blackness that felt warmer then the kisses of the sun she felt a small hole forming in her soul. Deep inside her, although she couldn't fully understand or appreciate what was happening to her, a small hole that opened to pain and regret had begun to form. Slowly she would realize that she had left some of the most important people in her life and slowly that hole would grow like a hole in a good sweater the gets larger and larger with each wear. Even though they were spirits and she was human she knew she would never forget them.

"Come on Chihiro. Let's go to our new home." Her mother called when she and her father had decided the car was fine and safe. Chihiro blinked as she was brought back to reality. She turned and trotted towards the car. As she ran the little purple hair-tie caught the sun and winked at the little shrines on the ground. It was her link to the spirit world and to the memories her mind would try to logically explain away as she got older. She opened the side door and brushed the dust off the seat before sliding into the car.

"A new place, a new school… It can be pretty scary huh?" Her father asked as they pulled away from the tunnel as if they had only just left the conversation an hour ago instead of days ago. Chihiro didn't even look up from the window as she answered.

"I think I can handle it." She said absentmindedly. _Especially after saving you from being dinner._ She added to herself still staring out the window. Slumping forward slightly Chihiro realized how tired she really was. She blinked slowly then let her mind wonder with her eyes closed. She fell into a light sleep. Even though her small body was exhausted her mind was firing a thousand thoughts a second.

"Chihiro? Come on sweetie, wake up." Chihiro sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window and started at their new home. It was middle sized, but quite a bit larger then their old house. It was painted a bright blue color that reminded her of the river under the bathhouse.

"You must have been tired to have fallen asleep on the way over here. It was only ten minutes." Her father teased raising an eyebrow. Chihiro looked up at him then slid out of the car and turned to grab a small box of her knick-knacks.

"Which room is mine?" She asked sleepily.

"The one at the top." Her father answered. When Chihiro tilted her head slightly, the phrase not really clicking. Her father smiled and pointed to the top window of the house with a small balcony. Chihiro squealed with delight. She had always wanted an attic room and now she finally had one! She scurried up the stairs with the box in her hand almost knocking her mother off the stairs.

"What's gotten into Chihiro?" Her mother asked breathlessly.

"She's excited about her new room." Her father said simply. "Now lets go see ours." Her said playfully. Her mother giggled and they left hand in hand.

Chihiro set the small box in her hands down on the naked mattress and looked around the room. The towering boxes and empty corners reminded her of the bathhouse. She wrinkled her nose to hold back tears. She walked towards the sliding glass doors and pushed it open. She stepped out for a moment to enjoy the beauty of the afternoon and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face before heading back inside. She started pulling open the boxes and pushing around the furniture.

She ran her arm across her forehead and wiped away the sweat. Her room was finally the way she wanted it, for now at least. Again she let her eyes drift towards the glass doors and the ever changing picture she would always have. Outside the night had crept silently like a stalking cat across the sky. She watched the sun flee into hiding as it faded letting the moon take her reign. She opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony and into the warm air. She leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked up at the winking stars. As she stared up into the sky her mind followed the wind and wondered away. Whether her mind had totally drifted off or he was really there she couldn't tell, but she didn't care. She tried to straighten up to talk to the fuzzy vision of Haku that was standing in front of her balcony, but sleep was over-powering her. All she could do was listen to the words he said as she slipped into her dreams.

"Don't worry Chihiro. We will meet again someday. I promise you we will." Chihiro smiled as her eyes grew heavy and she began to slip into sleep. Haku's face faded. Before Chihiro could slump roughly to the floor a strong wind picked up and swirled around her body. It picked her up and gently laid her on her bed. The wind swirled and danced like a dragon as it left her room…

End of Prelude!

****

Author's Note: Again an apology for being so late and for deleting the rest of the story, but I intend to flesh it out and repost it with much more description and better grammar. Okay or at least this is my intention… Hopefully a college kid can do better then a junior in high-school did… LOL but since it is me that is probably debatable. Anyway review pretty please and enjoy more!

Kimiko


	3. Spirited Back

**Disclaimer**: Hello readers! Here is the first real chapter of the story, Enjoy! I do not own Spirited Away or its characters.

Chihiro's Thoughts

Anyone else's Thoughts

"Speaking"

**Finding A Way**

Eight Years Later

The sun danced on the wall across from the glass doors of the balcony. In the corner a pile of blankets rustles slightly on the bed. Chihiro opens her eyes and pokes her bird nest out from under the covers. She gathers the wild hair from in front of her face and pushes it behind her ears. She collects the blankets around her trying to hold on to the sleep and dreams that are quickly slipping away. She looks up at the clock on her bed-side desk. As the clock sings its simple 'tick tick' song it smiled down on her the time. It was only eight-thirty. Chihiro growled softly and burrowed herself back into the cave of blankets and pillows. It was the first week of summer before Cram school and she believed it was her right to sleep in and that her body should follow this thought process. As she snuggled herself back into the warm cavity, she knew she was done sleeping for the time being. She surrendered to the awake and stretched under the warm. A small groan escaped her lips as she stretched out her fingers and toes and popped parts of her back. She sat up in the middle of the bed and let the covers pool around her. She scooted to the edge of the bed and flinched as her feet hit the floor. _I really wish mom and dad would turn the thermostat up at night. _She fought the urge to crawl back into the womb of her bed.

She walked over to her vanity. She sat down and for a moment stared out of the window at her ever changing wall art. Baby birds were beginning to learn to fly and Chihiro watched amused as the mother birds gently pushed the babies to the edge of the nest. She turned and looked at the girl in the mirror. She smiled as the brown haired mirror girl smiled back at her. Her cheeks were smooth and no longer blushed constantly. Her brown eyes were now big and expressive instead of continuously narrowed in fear. She now had the full lips of a woman and the curves that came with them. She picked up a brush and began to sort through the mess in her hair. As she brushed the little purple hair-tie caught different angles of the light and appeared to dance. Chihiro smiled at it as the length in her hair began to show. Her hair was much longer then it had been all those years ago. It now met the small of her back when completely straight. She tied her hair back into a pony tail with the hair-tie. She stared off for a moment thinking about the night the hair-tie was made. Every other pony tail holder she had owned fell apart after several uses, but this one never showed any signs of wear. She was dragged from her memory place by a shrill noise.

"Moshe Moshe? She asked picking up her little cell phone.

"CHIO-CHAN!" The high pitched voice of her best friend sounded from the other end. Chihiro winced slightly but smiled happily.

"Yes, Mooshy?" She asked reminding her friend that she had yet to explain what was going on.

"Wanna go swimming at Hiro's pool?" She asked excitedly. Chihiro shook her head with a smirk.

"You know if you keep dancing around this he will be convinced you don't like him ya know?" Chihiro said laughing. Mooshy had had a crush on Hiro since grade school and everyone BUT him seemed to know.

"Aw… Come on… He might get it this summer." Her friend replied hopefully. "So wanna go?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up in about an hour okay?" Chihiro said.

"OKAY!" Mooshy hung up the phone. Chihiro rolled her eyes then got up from her vanity and walked to her dresser drawers. She pawed through all her summer cloths looking for her bathing suit. When she finally found the little black and silver bikini she slipped it into a large purse and set it on her bed. She dug a little deeper into the drawers and found a very worn favorite shirt and a good pair of shorts. She dressed quickly and grabbed the purse and ran down the stairs. She pulled down a beach towel from the top shelf of the laundry room and wrote a quick note to her parents.

Thirty minutes after she left her house she pulled up to Mooshy's house and honked the horn. Her bubbly blonde friend ran out the door and hopped into her car like a twelve year old. Chihiro smiled. Mooshy was the only one who knew about her adventures in the spirit world, but she still sometimes thought it was just an elaborate dream Chihiro had before she moved to Kyoto. When Chihiro had begun school with Mooshy she had been very distant and reserved. Mooshy thought she was shy so she had taken it upon herself to break her out of her shell. What Mooshy soon discovered was that Chihiro was very outgoing and independent, she just didn't jump and play the same way the others her age did. They became best friends very quickly and while Chihiro shared Mooshy's friends, no one else was very close to Chihiro. They drove off towards Hiro's house.

At five o'clock Chihiro slammed the front door a little harder then she had meant to. It had begun to rain and the rain had chased them in doors. Chihiro took the opportunity to leave her best friend with Hiro so they could 'hang out'. She hoped they would talk and get closer. She called to her parents and when she didn't get any answer she walked to the kitchen. A note had been set on top of the one she had written that morning.

"

_Aw… How sweet. I love that they still go out together._ Chihiro thought smiling. She grabbed a thing of yogurt and headed upstairs to draw herself a bath. She pulled down her CD player and popped in her worn Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD. She picked her song and put it on repeat.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The lyrics always made her tear up. She missed Haku, but what hurt was she didn't know if he missed her. She knew he protected her, but where was he now? Where was he when she cried? Where was he when she was scared? Where was he when she just wanted to be held?

She dried off and put on her pajamas. She picked up a book from the edge of her vanity and climbed onto her bed. She read about the brave King Arthur and his valiant knights. _Wish you would come be my knight Haku… Wow… What a cheesy thought…_ She became so engrossed in the book that the shrill ringing of the house phone made her fall out of bed. She ran downstairs and grabbed at the phone.

"Moshe Moshe?" She asked breathlessly.

"Miss Ogino?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Hai, that would be me." Chihiro answered confused.

"Miss Ogino, I am really sorry to inform you but your parents car was hit by a drunk driver tonight… They were killed on impact…" The phone hit the floor with a loud click. "We need you to come and collect their effects and make sure we didn't make a mistake.." There was no response. "Miss Ogino? Miss? Are you there?" The voice seemed like a thousand miles away. Chihiro's world was spinning in front of her eyes like a child's bucket of paint being mixed. Everything was running together. Her world had just shattered and she didn't know up from down. She just knew she wanted to get away. She staggered towards her frond door in a dizzy pace. Her eyes were glazed over. Her thoughts were broken and random, flowing in a million different directions at once. She blindly reached up and groped around the shelf beside the door for her keys. She swung open the door and stared out into the storm screaming around her. She left the door swinging open as she left the empty house. The windows stared at her with their lights begging her to return. All around her the storm blazed. The wind whipped around Chihiro's long brown hair and the lightening illuminated her facial features in a haunting way, making her appear possessed. In the seconds it took Chihiro to walk to her car the rain had drenched her from head to toe. She opened the car door and climbed inside. After the third try, Chihiro succeeded in putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. She floored the accelerator and began to drive, not knowing or caring where her hands would guide her.

"No short-cuts honey, you always get us lost."

"Don't worry, I've got four-wheel drive"

Her hands guided the car down the same road. The Honda's body rocked and shook violently with the effort it took to drive down the bumpy back road. Chihiro's eyes blazed with pain and her body was ridged. The large statue came up fast, the speeding car would never have had time to stop. On impact with the statue Chihiro's body was shot through the windshield like a bullet. She flew through the air and landed on the cobble stone with a sickening thud. Chihiro was vaguely aware that another, more distinct, noise had accompanied the thud. It was a snapping sound, like a dry twig being snapped in half on a dry day, as she landed on her arm. She rolled, gingerly, over onto her back and faced the rain. There she lay amongst the slivers of broken glass and pools of rain. Bleeding and bruised she wondered, darkly, why fate had deemed her life when she had so clearly been looking for death. She could feel chocks of pain running up her arm, but that was not the reason her tears fell to mix with the rain. Her parents were dead. This realization was finally sinking in fully and she couldn't stop the tears.

After a few moments Chihiro rolled back over and tried to stand. Pain ripped through her leg and she fell over. She had twisted her ankle in the crash. She winced then stood up again, this time putting less weight on the bad ankle. She alternately limped and crawled through the tunnel to the only place she could think of to find solace. She looked up as she exited the tunnel and beheld the beauty of the spirit world before her. She watched the beautiful ferry cross the river of dancing lights before she collapsed beside the rocks.

**Author's Note:** And there you have it! The first chapter! Much longer and more grammatically sound then its predecessor. Enjoy! Read and Review pretty please! 

Kimiko


	4. Of Broken Spirits and Shattered Spirits

**Disclaimer**: Hello readers! I do not own Spirited Away or its characters.

Chihiro's Thoughts

Anyone else's Thoughts

"Speaking"

**Finding A Way**

Sen?!?" Kamaji exclaimed as he came upon the crumpled figured by the river's edge. He had been running out of some of the worm salts and herbs used to scent and sooth the spirit's bath water. The best ingredients could be found by the river. As he drew closer he could see that the small figure was in fact Sen, much older, but still the same little girl he had met so many years ago. He dropped the baskets he was carrying and ran leg over arm in the spider walk he had towards Chihiro. "Sen! How are you? Why did you decide to come back? Wh…" Kamaji stopped as he drew closer to the battered figure. "Oh my…" The broken figure jerked at the voice.

"Uhhhh…" Chihiro said weakly opening her eyes slightly looking at the familiar fatherly figure before her. "Ka…Ma…Ji…" She reached her hand up towards his face. Then her body went limp and the hand hit the grass. She twitched then lay still.

"What have you done to yourself child?" He picked up the broken child gently in his arms. Chihiro's body shuddered with the movement. Kamaji winced. He hated hurting the poor girl. He situated the small figure in his arms as comfortably as he could and hurried back to the bath house. The herbs lay forgotten by the river side. The energetic little soot balls piped up and came alive as Kamaji entered the boiler room. He pulled down one of the cushions and laid Chihiro's body on it. As he fled the room seeking more help the little soot balls pilled on top of each other and climbed up beside her. The ones that made it to the top ran around and found blanket to pull over Chihiro.

"Lin!" Kamaji said in a harsh whisper as he put a hand over Lin's mouth to keep her quiet. He motioned for her to follow him.  
"Kamaji?!?" What are you doing here?" Lin hissed when they were clear of the sleeping quarters. She was annoyed because she was tired and wanted to sleep.

"I need your help. Sen is back and she's hurt." Lin's eyes grew very wide.

"She came back?" Lin asked in amazement. Kamaji nodded slowly. "Boiler room?" Kamaji nodded again. Nothing more needed to be said, Lin was off like a shot. Kamaji smiled, he was glad that Sen had another someone who cared for her as much as he did.

When Lin entered the room she froze. Even though the soot balls had covered her up the mess on her face was unmistakable and the contorted expression of pain undeniable. The sight of the battered young woman was incredibly shocking. It didn't help Lin that she had half expected to see the same little girl from eight years before.

"I've got some herbal water fixed up for her. Can you help me by cleaning her and those wounds so they don't infect." Lin nodded still speechless and Kamaji pushed a tub of water towards her.

"Go," Lin began, then she stopped and swallowed some of the shock. "Go, uh, go get a spare apron, shirt and pair of pants for her please." Lin Told Kamaji with her eyes closed. She waited until she heard him leave before she pulled the blanket off Chihiro. She gasped as she looked at the rest of the small figure. The car crash had taken its toll. Chihiro's broken arm was swollen and discolored. There were several lacerations across her face and legs from where the glass had taken her. Her ankle was distended and black. As Lin pulled off Chihiro's wet and ruined clothing she saw that Chihiro's back was just as bruised. She picked the young woman as gently as she could and placed her in the healing water. Chihiro let out a cry as the water touched the open wounds and the heat hit the sensitive skin. Lin turned her head away with a grimace for a moment as the young girl in the tub grew used to the water. Lin reached around and grabbed a clean bowl and filled it with the warm herb water. She picked up a bottle of oil from behind Kamaji's bed and workbench set it by her legs as she knelt to bathe the unconscious girl. She poured oil onto her hands and washed the cuts gingerly.

Lin was patting the girl dry with a large towel when Kamaji brought her the clothes from the laundry room. He set the clothes beside Lin. She looked up at him almost confused. Then shook her head slightly remembering that she had asked him to retrieve the clothes for her.

"Need anything else?" Kamaji asked wanting a reason to give her the privacy to dress the broken child.

"Yes, actually," Lin said drying off Chihiro's face with the corner of the towel. "Can sneak up to the kitchens and make some tea?" Kamaji nodded and crawled through the small door with the grace and mystery of a giant spider. Lin waved her hand and concentrated. Chihiro's body rose into the air slightly and hung before her with its arms spread. Lin quickly set about dressing the little girl. Magic was difficult for her and it was draining what little energy she had. When Kamaji came back Chihiro was dressed and laid to rest on the cushion. Lin sat by her with her head in her lap. She stroked Chihiro's hair and looked up at Kamaji.

"Here," Kamaji said making a motion to hand Lin the tea.

"Can you do it?" Lin said droopily. "I don't have much energy left." Kamaji nodded and lifted the broken girl slightly and got her to drink the herbal tea. "Let's let her rest." Kamaji said motioning for them to move away from the sleeping figure. The soot balls watched the two larger workers walk away then began to climb on top of each other again and the ones that made it to the top again grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the little girl.

"I think that is about all we can do for her. Except could you wrap her arm. I think its broken and you know more about mending that kind of thing better then I do." Kamaji nodded. "Will she be okay down here with you?" She asked beginning to wring her hands.

"I do not think Yubaba is aware of her presence just yet. And hopefully we can hide her until she is better." He looked at the small figure sleeping in the corner. "Yubaba never comes down here anyway. She believes it is beneath her to visit this room." Kamaji growled at the last part. "When she gets better I'll send her to get another contract."

"I wonder what happened to her to make her want to come back. She wanted so badly to go back home before." Lin said worried.

"It might have been bad, or it might have been not so bad." Kamaji said thoughtfully. "She may have just been missing her friends, but I do not believe it. She was hurt when she came and I know it will be much harder for her to leave this time, if she wants to leave." Lin cocked her had and looked at him confused.

"Why would it be harder for her to leave this time?" Lin asked.

"I am not sure, it is a feeling I have." Kamaji said wrinkling his nose slightly.

"What do we tell her if she asks how things have been going." Lin asked.

"We will tell her the truth. Yubaba has cracked down on the workers, she hates humans even more, and has just in general gotten meaner. And no one really knows why." Kamaji explained. Lin waited for a moment hoping for more guidance.

"What of Haku…?" She asked timidly

"NOTHING!" Kamaji interrupted harshly. Lin jumped. "We will tell her nothing. We do not know what she remembers and it would be best if she does not remember what we can not give her." Kamaji softened. "Besides you and I both know we have nothing good to tell her." Lin nodded frustrated.

"Okay, I'll make sure to sneak some extra food down here when I bring you guys your meals." Lin said as she got up to move towards the door. "Make sure you take good care of her old man!" Lin said as she reached the door. When Kamaji didn't answer she slipped through the door and silently went back to the women's sleeping quarters. Kamaji watched her go then crawled back onto his bed and work bench and also slept.

With Kamaji safely asleep, the little soot balls crept out of their little homes and stole Chihiro's shoes. They hid them away within the walls of the boiler room then they ran back out and watched the small figure sleep. They all looked at each other then piped their little language for a moment before creeping back into the walls for their dreams.

Weeks passed before Chihiro regained real consciousness. She laid for a moment thinking over the past few times she had woken up to Kamaji getting her to drink something or Lin feeding her steamed rice in soup. She sat up slowly testing how her head felt and how her body felt. She looked down at the bandaged arm and rotated the wrist. She was amazed to realize it didn't hurt any more. She blinked knowing she had broken it. _How long have I been asleep?!? And how am I still human if I haven't been working? _She thought for a moment. _They must have been protecting me, Yubaba must not have any idea I am really here. _She laid back down again just to take in her surroundings. She listened to the long forgotten comfort sounds that filled the boiler room. She listened to the deafening roar of the furnace as it heated the bath water that filled the building. She concentrated on the comforting click-click of the little soot balls carrying coal and the scrape of the stones as Kamaji grinded up herbs and bath salts and finally the swish swish of the mini broom he used to sweep the mixture into the bath water that was ordered to appease the rattling bath tokens calling to his attention. Chihiro sat up again slowly and gently took the blanket off and stood up. She gained her footing under her wobbly legs and looked around her. She bent down to pick up the blanket and fold it and she almost fell over. She caught herself and folded the blanket in her hands. By this point the soot balls had become aware of her presence and began jumping up and down and whooping.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Kamaji called frustrated. The tokens were coming by the dozens. The little soot balls squeaked and squealed their protest wanting very badly to play with their old friend. Chihiro smiled.

"Hello Kamaji." She said brightly. Kamaji jumped, quite startled, then turned around.

"Sen? You're awake!" Kamaji's eyes crinkled behind his glasses as he smiled. Chihiro smiled and nodded.

"CHOW TIME!" Lin called as she stepped though the sliding door. "SEN!" She exclaimed almost dropping the food on the tray in her hands.

"Hey Lin!" Lin set the food down by the boiler man's bench then ran over and swept Chihiro into a big hug.

"Man Sen, you really are a klutz. I was really worried about you ya know?" Lin said indicating towards the healing cuts and bruises on her arms and face. Chihiro and Lin both laughed. Kamaji told the soot balls to take a break and sat down to eat. They talked about what was happening and how Chihiro felt. They tried to ask Chihiro why she had come back and why she was so hurt when she did.

"I guess I just missed you guys…" She offered no more information and Kamaji and Lin decided not ask any further. As Chihiro stood by the step throwing the soot balls their sugar stars she grew very silent. She watched as the tiny creatures freaked out grabbing at their sugar stars and fought of the different colors then ran back to their homes to horde or stuff them in their cheeks comically. Kamaji and Lin continued to talk when Chihiro interrupted them.

"What happed to Haku?" Chihiro asked as she threw the last of the sugar stars. Kamaji and Lin looked at each other.

"We don't know." Lin said slowly.

"After you left no one saw him again." Kamaji added.

"Oh," Chihiro hung her head. _That explains a lot._ She thought to herself. "I guess Yubaba is still pretty upset about No Face, huh?" Lin nodded gravely. Chihiro looked at her recently healed broken arm and rotated her wrist again. She looked back up with determination written all over her face. "I better go get my job back then." Chihiro turned towards the door. Lin made a move to follow her but Chihiro waved her away. "I remember the way." She slipped through the door then poked her head back in. "Besides I don't want either of you two to get in trouble for helping me." She turned and left without a backwards glance.

Chihiro began retracing her steps towards the elevators that would lead her to Yubaba's quarters. Along the way she received some nods of encouragement and dark looks of disappointment. In the last elevator Chihiro began pulling her long brown hair back into its old pony-tail. She stepped up to Yubaba's door and reached for the door knocker. Before she could grasp the golden handle to door swung open.

"Come in!" The commanding voice was one that Chihiro had never been able to forgot. Not wanting to be dragged by an invisible hand again, Chihiro stepped inside and quickly made her way to the same room she had been dragged to earlier in life. She took the time to look around the surroundings as she walked to the living room where she would meet the woman that had haunted her young nightmares. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself and prepare herself for what was to come.

"Ah, Chihiro, so nice to see you." Yubaba said mockingly as she entered the room.

"I want my job back!" Chihiro said simply and firmly. Yubaba stared at her in disbelief. There was a deep seated hatred in her dark shining eyes. She jumped up from behind the desk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK FOR YOUR JOB BACK!" She roared flying at Chihiro. She stopped inches from Chihiro's face. Chihiro didn't move and barely flinched. "You cost us so much money when you let No Face in here. You didn't even had the decency to stay around long enough to help get it back! What makes you think I will give you your job back. I could probably make more money by turning you into a pig and serve you up as bacon!" Yubaba said icily. Chihiro set her jaw.

"You will give me my job back because I am willing to work and because I asked for one. Remember," Chihiro said smirking. "You took an oath to give a job to whoever might ask." Yubaba snarled and made a contract float towards Chihiro.

"Well then, you also remember the drill. Sign your name there." Yubaba said with a small smile. For a moment Chihiro had reminded Yubaba of herself.

"I do not think I will give you my name again." Yubaba raised her eyebrow. "I have no reason to leave, trust me." Chihiro handed the contract back to Yubaba with the symbol for 'Sen' on it. She offered no more explanation and waited to be dismissed. Yubaba looked over the contract.

"Very well, you remember how to leave. Do so now!" She said waving her away. "Get to work paying off that debt. Then maybe I will want you dead less." She said venomously. Chihiro turned with her head raised and left the suite. Yubaba watched her leave and waited to hear her front door close. She walked over towards the fireplace and reached beside her and pulled on one of the crystals dangling from the lampshade by her. The stone fireplace shifted revealing a dark hallway that led to a deep stairwell. Yubaba conjured a ball of light and had it float over head. She descended down the flights upon flights of stairs, until it was obvious that she was far below the bath house. She walked down the long hallway that followed the stairs. She stopped at the last cell and opened it. She stepped in and pulled the light ball in with her.

"Your love has returned." She said evilly. "Too bad you wont be able to greet her." Yubaba laughed harshly as the dragon flew at her only to be yanked down by the chains that held him tight. "I said I would rip you apart for what you did, but I think I like this better." Yubaba cackled as Haku flew at her again and again trying desperately to free himself from the chains that fastened him to the floor. He hissed and cursed in the roaring language of the dragons. He was helpless to do anything but protest that he was tied down Yubaba smiled euphorically as she watched the poor fool struggle against the unbreakable chains.

**Author's Note:**Okay end chapter two! Hope you are enjoying! Please read and review! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!! 

Kimiko


	5. Remember What is Lost and What is Done

\/p>

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters… That having been said lets see what kind of trouble we can get them into shall we?

_Chihiro's Thoughts _

Anyone else's thoughts 

"Speaking"

**Finding a way**

Yubaba smirked at the helpless prisoner. The caged winged serpent hissed and spit at his captor as he beat his tail against the unyielding walls. She closed her fist and the light that had been dancing around their heads flitted out. Yubaba cackled as she slammed the door behind her. Haku snarled at Yubaba's retreating form and tried one more time to release himself. He crouched low on the filth covered floor and jumped. He flew at the large door with all the force and speed he could manage. He was pulled backwards violently a foot away from the door and flipped over powerlessly in the air. He hit the ground with a soft thump, righted himself with some difficulty, and began to dig his claws into the ground. He strained with all of his might against the coils of cold iron magic. His claws slipped in the ground and the chains refused to yield even an inch. The dragon slumped to the floor miserably knowing his defeat was complete. He slowly changed back into his human form and felt the shackles on his arms, legs, and neck shift size with his body. He leaned against the damp cell floor and stared helplessly at the small window on the door that allowed a tiny square of slight. He slammed his fists against the ground in rage as bitter tears cut lines through the caked grime on his face.

"So long… I've been here so long that she came back on her own. How long? How long has it been since I've been locked up here?" He pushed his floor length black hair out of his eyes and slung it over his shoulder. "Oh Chihiro-Chan I did not forget my promise. I am so sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut and gnashed his teeth in terrible anguish. He clinched his fists again and let out a long bellowing roar of a dragon. The exhausted body crumpled to the floor and remained there, a limp and broken shell. The broken hearted dragon-boy fell into a delirious sleep. 

Chihiro descended the stairs slowly. She listened to her footfalls and the beating of her heart as it steadied. As she began to clear the ceiling that blocked her from view she became that blocked her from view she became painfully aware that all eyes were following her every move. She smiled slightly as the memory of the first time she had come down these stairs, she remembered the horrible gut wrenching fear, the crippling hopelessness, and the knowledge that no help would be found here. As she stepped down onto the same room she has been assigned to Lin eight years ago she took a deep breath and surveyed the room in front of her. When she saw Lin nod encouragingly she smirked a little.

"I got my job back!" Chihiro said solidly. Many of the Yuna (Woman workers) and many of the Frogs (Men workers) frowned in disappointment. Apparently they had not forgotten about No Face. Seeing Chihiro back again and in one piece was not what they wanted. The foreman caught her attention and gave her a wink before he began talking. 

"I guess you are stuck with a weak human for an assistant again, Lin." The foreman said pretending to smirk. There was a slight murmur of relief that ripped though the room at these words. The realization that they, the workers, would not have to deal with the human themselves. Lin looked at the foreman in disgust. She made an agitated noise as she walked forward and grabbed Chihiro's arm. She wrenched Chihiro from the room and into the hall roughly. She glanced back quickly then loosened her grip on Chihiro's arm. She pulled her gently into the small deserted hallway by the sleeping quarters.

"I can't believe it! I was so worried that the next time I would see you, you would be in little-bitty pieces." Lin said. Chihiro smiled weakly.

"Come on Lin. If I could take down No Face you should know Yubaba would never be a problem." They both laughed. "Besides I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Haku…" Lin opened her mouth to ask but Chihiro just shook her head. 

"Okay, well like last time you don't start work tonight. I am suppose to show you around and tell you how things work and what you will be doing with me until you get your own separate assignments and such, but considering your experience… Lets just get you some work clothes and go back to bed okay?" Chihiro nodded and they continued to the woman's quarters. Chihiro lifted the piles of cleans clothes while Lin checked the sizes and finally decided on a set that would fit Chihiro. She pulled them out and handed them to Chihiro who took them behind the screen in the corner and changed. While Lin pulled out the sleeping mats and blankets Chihiro slipped out the door and snuck down the stairs to the basement.

"Kamaji?" Chihiro asked quietly as she slid the door open. Kamaji kept grinding the herb mix but turned his ancient head around.

"Sen?" He asked worried. "Is everything alright child?" While he did not ask it his body language asked if he was in trouble for keeping her secret and safe from Yubaba. Chihiro smiled and held out her clothes.

"Can the little soot balls hide these for me?" She asked brightly. Kamaji's eyes crinkled in a deep smile.

"Hey you little runts!" Kamaji said banging the small hammer. "Come and get your little play things from Sen!" The tiny little soot balls gathered at the edge closest to Chihiro and jumped up and down chattering excitedly. Chihiro smiled and placed the clothes on top of the gathering. They whisked the clothing away into their wall homes, then returned and hopped up and down waving their arms excitedly at their giant friend.

"HEY!" Kamaji roared. "BACK TO WORK NOW!" Chihiro giggled.

"You better do what he says or I wont be able to visit again." She said quietly to the hopping mini creatures. The little soot balls zipped back to their work. Chihiro waved and ran back upstairs to the sleeping area.

She opened her eyes around mid-day. She rolled over on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Her mind began to wander in many different directions, but mostly she thought of her parents. The tears ran silently down her face as the memories played over and over in her mind. Some good, some bad, some funny, some sad, but now, more then anything else, the memories that played were Chihiro's most precious treasures. They were all she had left of them. She continued to cry steadily until sleep overcame her around late afternoon. 

Lin gently shook Chihiro awake and they began to put away their sleeping mats and blankets. Chihiro soon became frustrated with her impaired arm and the sudden realization her that she would have to do everything one-handed for a while. She quickly made a splint to replace the sling and wrapped her arm tightly. '_At least now I can hold light things in my hand and move the arm freely._' She thought to herself triumphantly as she pulled up the legs of her pants and tied her sleeves down so they would not get wet when they started cleaning. She tested the ability of the broken arm as they walked out to start the morning clean up chores. They split up into different groups and began cleaning the dining areas. Chihiro was incredibly proud of herself-she wasn't as good or fast as the other girls, but she did manage to keep up much better then she had before. Just as they finished polishing the floor Lin received their tub assignment.

"Go dump this water." Lin told Chihiro as they picked up the things they needed to clean the tub and to take care of the spirit. Chihiro opened the sliding door and slid the bucket filled with wash water towards the open doorway. She looked up and saw No Face. The strong memory only lasted for a moment before it vanished. Chihiro stood frozen for a moment and blinked then smiled wide and dumped the water. She turned, picked up the bucket and left. The door remained wide open.

Chihiro joined Lin at their assigned tub and began to help her clean and polish the floor and tub. When everything was presentably clean Lin left to get their breakfast. Chihiro was still on her knees scrubbing as a stubborn stop on the tub's surface. Chihiro stared at her hands as she scrubbed and let her thoughts wonder. She had never had any choirs when she was younger and she didn't quite know how clean was 'clean enough'. She thought of Yubaba's words. Frowning with concentration, she was determined to polish the spot until it shined back her face. All of the sudden, two large, thick white arms wrapped themselves around her waist and picked her up into a huge bear-hug. Chihiro let out a squeak and dropped her scrub brush in surprise. She felt terror for a moment, not sure if the hug was friendly or not, then she heard giggling coming from the doorway.

"Daikon-san seems to have missed you very much." Lin said still giggling. Chihiro turned her head slightly with great difficulty.

"Who?" Chihiro asked straining to breathe.

"Daikon, the Radish Spirit." Lin answered. The radish spirit set Chihiro down gently and smiled at her. She gulped the air into her lungs. He turned towards Lin and pointed to the rice bowls in her hands. He began to speak in an indistinct manner that Chihiro could not understand. 

"No sir, we haven't eaten yet, but it wont take long." Lin answered immediately, bowing. Chihiro tilted her head in confusion and looked from Lin to the radish spirit. The radish spirit spoke again pointing to the dining area and bowed slightly then left. Lin looked at Chihiro's face and laughed at her expression. "The radish spirit really liked you Sen. Apparently he asked specifically to be assigned to you because of how you took care of our little 'stink spirit'. Here," She handed Chihiro a bowl of rice. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast." Chihiro sat down beside Lin and spooned the rice into her mouth.

"So are we going to be taking care of Daikon-san?" Chihiro asked with her mouth full. Lin swallowed.

"Yes, but don't talk with your mouth full. You'll need to get a sulfur soak bath token from the foreman. Just tell him its for the radish spirit. He'll give you the right one." Lin said as they finished their rice. Lin went to put their dirty bowls away and to find Daikon, while Chihiro went to get a bath token.

When Chihiro arrived at the token stand the foreman gave her a big smile.

"Hey Sen." He said grinning.

"Hello," Chihiro said returning the smile. "I need a sulfur soak for the radish spirit, please." He picked up a token.

"Here," He said as he handed it to her. Chihiro turned to leave but the foreman held up his hand. She froze for a moment then he began to speak again. "I wanted to thank you, for helping me get away from No Face. Even if Yubaba and some of the others are still mad about it you know I am not. And Lin isn't either as I am sure you figured out. We think you have already fixed it." He bowed slightly as some Yuna came up for their own tokens. They looked at Chihiro and turned their noses up at her. The foreman gave them a dark look and started giving them a hard time about the tokens they wanted. He winked at Chihiro as she bowed and hurried off back to the tub where the Daikon spirit waited to be pampered.

Alright everyone… Sorry this took forever and a day but better late then never right? LOL sorry please no flames telling me I'm a jerk for taking forever. Thank you so much again for the wonderful reviews so please please please review again!

Kimiko

\/p> 


End file.
